Heroes of Olympus: The Shattered Mind
by QueenofCallisto
Summary: "Who...Who are you?" Theresa asked through the uneasy silence. The blonde turned around and looked up at the seven heroes. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And Atlanta's supposed to be dead."
1. Prophecy

_Seven descendants of_

 _The heroes of old_

 _Will defeat the controller of Time_

 _Together they will climb_

 _The wall to the top._

 _There is the Leader and does not yet believe,_

 _The Brawn who needs to be told to receive,_

 _The Brains who is often misunderstood,_

 _The Fighter who has knowledge of what is to come,_

 _The Warrior who looks tough and strong,_

 _The Good-Looking who will grow to know,_

 _And The Hunter who wishes to be left alone._

 _Each descendant holds a secret to be lost or shared,_

 _One who enjoys poetry in secret,_

 _One who's mother is not a mother,_

 _The one who's confidence is low,_

 _One who's father doesn't care,_

 _The one who's strength isn't his own_

 _The who's brain is considered a low_

 _And the one who knows of a secret camp_

 _For those of special heritage_

 _These heroes must work together,_

 _With the children of the gods,_

 _To destroy Time once and for all,_

 _With the one a riptide follows,_

 _The one whose brain is their greatest power,_

 _A child of the Roman death,_

 _A child of the Roman king,_

 _With a sister of Greek father,_

 _One who again found the lonely island,_

 _A girl who's voice is filled with a siren song,_

 _One to take the blow,_

 _And one who's life is dependent on driftwood_

 _One cannot do without the other,_

 _For without everyone the plan will fail,_

 _The world will fall_

 _And the Titans rule will begin again_


	2. Two lies and a Truth

**This is a little weird in my opinion but if you like PJ, HoO and/or COTT read on. Any ideas on what to do for action put it in the review. Anyway. Here It Is.**

Atlanta's PoV

I know I shouldn't have been so stupid and come so close to revealing my secret but I couldn't help it. I was in New Olympia with the gods and goddesses and the other seven(descendants) and the gods still can't find any time for their thousands of children, Greek or Roman.

Hera was explaining to us why we had to continue fighting Cronus. "A new prophecy has been revealed where you must destroy Cronus alongside seven well known heroes."

At this, I knew she ment the Heroes of Olympus. That's what we(demigods and things alike) had come to call them. "I'm sorry," I interrupted. "They already hate you enough, why don't you just let them do it themselves instead of making them work with, and I quote, 'worthless descendants'?"

"The prophecy clearly states that you cannot do it without the others." She said calmly.

"Ok, but how do you plan on getting them here?" The others were trying to interject in our conversation but they couldn't.

"Hermes and Chiron have that under control. I'm more worried about the conversation we just had."

Oops. Now I wish I hadn't said anything. We are sitting at our table in the cafeteria and the others are pestering me with questions.

Theresa said over the top of everyone, loud enough for us to hear but no one else, "If we told you our secrets, would you tell us yours?"

Everybody, including Neil(wow) agreed. "Fine." I solemnly agree.

"Okay. I'll go first. We'll go around the table clockwise." Jay offered. Considering what he told us next, I think we were all surprised. "I'm not great with my confidence. I always have self doubt on if what I'm about to do is going to get someone hurt or something. So, yeah. That's mine."

Okay. That helped me figure out more of the prophecy. I've had more practice than Odie and Theresa at decoding prophecies so I said first, "And the thing about the Leader is about you not believing in yourself." Jay nodded.

Theresa went next. Now Jay had gone and it was closer to my turn, I was shaking even more under the table. Theresa took in a shaking breath and said, " My father doesn't seem to care what I do and is always busy with work and I can't even have a five minute phone call with him without him saying "Sorry Theresa. I have to take another call." And the worst part is my mother's dead."

That left a solemn mood in the air. We sat in silence for a minute which when you're ADHD like me is really hard. I just had to ask. "Do you have visions?" "Yes." She said. "Then you're the fighter." She nodded once like she understood.

"Um... Okay. My turn." Odie said nervously. "In school, I used to get bullied because I was smarter than everyone and also often misunderstood." "Brains." I said simply but seriously.

"I'm a good wrestler and my strength is my strength but my heart was never with it. I also need to be told what to do." Herry said. "Brawn." I said like I did for Odie.

Next went Neil who, surprisingly, didn't complain. "My mother hates me." He said. "Good looking." I supplied. I was shaking uncontrollably but no one seemed to notice.

"I like poetry."Archie grumbled. "Warrior." I whispered even though it was meant to be loud.

I tried to stop shaking but I couldn't. My voice had a waver in it. "I-I know the other heroes and the camp. Actually, there are two. One Greek, one Roman. They're camps for Demigods. And I am a demigod. Daughter of Nike, Greek goddess of victory, strength and speed. The other heroes are a mix of both. You'll be told who their parent is when you meet them. Just 'cause it's easier."

"Oh." They all said. At that very awkward moment Jay's PMR went off, telling us that the others had arrived.

"Let's go." Jay said confidently. I put my hand gently on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "For what it's worth, you don't need to worry. You were born to lead us." I said. Same thing I said to a certain son of Hades.

"Thanks." He replied. He didn't need to pretend. He was a raced after the others, determined not to be late.

 **You thought they would've already figured out the prophecy after having it for three years? Wrong. Different prophecy. It's from the oracle of Delphi.(Rachel.) They already knew which person was the brawn and stuff but Atlanta thought it would help.**


	3. Meet and Greet

**The episode Odie-Sey happened but Odie x Calypso DID NOT! Kinda important in this story because Caleo is existent.**

Meet and Greet

Percy's PoV

I'm not much of an architect but even I have to admit that New Olympia was pretty impressive. Not as impressive as other places I've seen but still. I could tell Annabeth was analysing everything architectural about this place and, even if we have to see Hera, was hardly containg all the 'amazing' facts.

All seven of us are here. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and myself. All in our different camp shirts.

Hermes was leading us to the hall where we are meant to meet these new heroes. We haven't been told much about them except that they aren't demigods. Six of them anyway.

We go into a large room with a track and climbing wall and weights and heaps of other cool stuff. On the wall weapons hung. Axes, whips, an occasional dagger, arrows and bows and a heap of swords I knew wouldn't balance right for me.

Across the room we saw a group of seven-magic number. Yay.(not)-normal looking children, five boys and two girls.

This is what they looked like in order from right to left: an average heightened sixteen year old boy with a cream and purple horizontal striped shirt and jeans. He had beige-brown, short messy hair and was holding the hand of the girl next to him. She had mid length orange hair and was wearing a red singlet top and jeans with white sneakers. She was pretty (not Annabeth pretty, but pretty)and clearly taken(not that it would matter) but she didn't strike me as a girly girl. Next was a short African American kid. He looked like a male version of Hazel with black hair and glasses. Standing next to him was a tall, buff guy. He was wearing knee length shorts and a green t-shirt and had black hair. Next was a guy with blonde hair and a white shirt and black pants that gave me a feeling of de ja vu. Next to him was a kid with purple hair(hopefully dyed). He wore a blue tracksuit over a white shirt. He also wore golden sandals with an ankle brace on one of his feet. And next to him... _Oh gods_. I thought. Standing next to him was someone I never thought I'd see standing by her own free will.

"Atlanta." We all murmured, making it more audible then it would have been without as all talking at the same time.

She suddenly looked even guiltier. "Hi." She said quietly, then shrunk behind the others like protective barrier.

The first guy on the right intercepted before it got more awkward. "Um... Hi. I'm Jay. Descendant of Jason."

Our Jason choked on his breath.

"The original Jason." Atlanta said helpfully but quietly.

Our Jason stopped choking, which is good. Once he stopped, he said "My name is Jason Grace. I'm a son of Jupiter, member of the Roman legion."

"That explains the choking." Jay said, laughing.

"Anyway. I'm Theresa. Descendant of Theseus." Rolling her eyes, said the girl next to Jay.

"Hi Theresa. I'm Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite but I hate make up." Piper said from next to me.

Hera decided to enter the room at this moment.

Annabeth, all amazement gone, was shaking with anger, trying to control herself.

"We do not have much time. Be quick with your introductions. Jason, my pet. Come."

Jason blushed and followed his patron out of the room.

Jay raised his eyebrows.

I explained simply...sort of..."He's an appeasement to Hera because Zeus had two children with the same mortal."

The others nodded slowly.

Next went the male Hazel. "I'm Odie. Descendant of Odeseyes. The technician guy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leo Valdez. The really hot...what's my title?" Leo stated.

"Fix it man." Piper said.

"Pipes. You used that on the Argo II."

"Whatever."

"Okay. Your Leo. I'm Herry. Descendant of Hercules." Said the buff guy.

"Hercules is a jerk." Piper and Jason said simultaneously. I couldn't help adding "he betrayed Zoë. He never mentioned her, even after she helped him defeat her father." Herry raised his eyebrows.

"Had to. She died saving us and created the coolest joke ever." I said apologetically.

Herry nodded forgiving me.

"I'm Neil. Descendant of Narcissus." Said the blonde dude.

Leo cracked up and Hazel and Frank had to wait for him to stop laughing before Hazel saying, not in unison, "Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and this is Frank, son of Mars."

"I'm Archie. Descendant of Archillies." Said the purple hair boy.

Annabeth couldn't hold it. I only had time to think _uh oh_ before she exploded. "I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and your, your, your, your"she said, trying to find the right word. "Teacher is a HEART BREAKING, BOYFRIEND NAPPING, MEMORY STEALING!-"

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Sorry about Annabeth." I said to Jay, Theresa, Odie, Herry, Neil, Archie and Atlanta. "She and Hera don't get along."

"Who are _you_ anyway?" Theresa asks.

Yay. My turn. "I'm Percy Jackson- do you want my full title?" I ask. They nod. Okay then. One breath. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseioden, returner of the Master Bolt, finder of the Golden Fleece, Friend of a Hunter of Artemis, battler of the Labrinth, defender of Olympus, lost hero, praetor of New Rome and hero of Olympus."

"Wow." They said simultaneously.

Atlanta goes. Even though we already know. "I'm Atlanta. Daughter of Nike. Memeber of the second Titan army, biggest mistake maker in the history of big mistake makers and a shell."

"You mean traitor?" Annabeth said coldly.

The not-demigod-seven watched on like a tennis match. It was comical but in the situation, not funny.

"Annabeth." I grumbled.

"I mean shell."

"You mean traitor."

"Xereis thelo na po oti eimai spasmeno mesa." You know I mean I'm broken inside Atlanta said in fluent Greek, then in Latin muttered mostly to herself, "Ego trocrakid." I am completely shattered.

Annabeth had trouble arguing with that.

Hera and Jason came in just after that and even Annabeth was too shocked to be angry when Hera said, "Kronos is wreaking havoc. Go. You must stop him."

Another favour for a god. I wonder who's body Kronos 'prepared' to take over this time. Hopefully no one we know.

 **Atlanta has a secret...Another one. Did anyone expect that? Tell me if you think I'm predictable. Please. Next chapter will hopefully have lots of action. This one is a little boring.**

 **Veronyca**


	4. Fast Fight&Frustrated Agreement

**Yay. Finally Updated!**

First Fast Fight

Jay's PoV

We didn't take the truck, there was too many of us. Instead, we went through Hermes' portal.

We all came through and almost immediately found Kronos. I noticed Atlanta's eyes get a distant longing in her eyes, like she knew there was no point in hoping but she so desperately wanted something.

She gets that look every time we see Kronos and for awhile after a fight as well. She even gets it when we talk about him, which I find strange. I'd talked to the other guys(my team) about it and they all noticed too.

Then something strange happened. The new seven, upon seeing Kronos looked simultaneously at Atlanta.

Piper asked her, golden knife drawn, "are you-"

"I'm fine!" Atlanta snapped in replie. I thought that was rude. Piper was just being nice but she obviously understood Atlanta's motives and let it slide.

We drew our weapons. Well, those who had weapons.

Theresa and Atlanta drew their similar weapons, Archie drew his whip, Herry was set with his strength and I drew my sword. "Kronos!" I called out.

"Ahh, Ja-" He stopped.

"Long time, no see, Oldie." Percy said angrily. "I see you have taken over someone else we know's body."

"Perseus Jackson. Congratulations! You figured out the new prophecy!" Kronos snapped his fingers.

Four giants came out from the shadows as Kronos dissapeared into a portal. Percy ran towards him, dodging the Giants but it was in vain. Kronos got away.

But now he was surrounded by the giants.

I quickly planned something in my head and started to tell the others the plan but Annabeth cut me off.

"He defeated Kronos by himself. That was three years ago. He can beat a bunch of giants now."

So we waited. We watched and dispatched anything that came too, close.

* * *

Percy's PoV

Four Giants were easy. Using my meter long Celestial Bronze sword Riptide, it was easy as a walk in the park. I apologise. A normal person's walk in the park.

I slashed through their legs and vaulted over them. Two were already down but not dead. I'm just a demigod. To defeat a giant we need a god as well. But I did have that so I downed them all and yelled to the others who had pretty much just stood there, to call Heremes to open a portal.

I reached them just as portal opened. we jumped through. Except Atlanta who seemed to have forgetter they were giants.

All on the other side as the Giants came bellowing and angry towards Atlanta, Annabeth, the person I didn't expect to save Atlanta after what she did, grabbed her hand through the portal and yanked her in. If she hadn't, Atlanta would be dead.

* * *

No Idea

Theresa's PoV 

"What's wrong, Atlanta?" Archie asked her gently. "Atlanta?"

"Archie, can I try something?"

"Yeah."

The blonde haired daughter of Athena nelt down in front of the usually bright and alert red-head I called my best friend.

"Atlanta. I need you to listen to me. You need to know it's not your fault. Your dad didn't have any control over what happened. And neither did you."

Percy, who I assumed was her boyfriend raised her eyebrows as if to tell her to add something.

Annabeth sighed, "And...I'm sorry about Ethan. But there wasn't anything you or I could do."

"wait. Whose Ethan?" I asked Annabeth.

"Her cousin on her fa-mortal side and he is-was a son of Nemesis."

I noticed she used past tense for Ethan and avoided saying 'father'

"was?" We asked

"He's dead now. My fault. All my fault." Atlanta said absently.

"How is it your fault?" Herry asked.

"It's not." Jason said defensively crossing his arms, the right arm tattooed with SPQR a lightning bolt and ten lines. It was hard to tell whose side they were on. "It's not her fault and we don't blame her for it."

"Clarisse does."

"That's for Selina." Piper corrected.

"Yeah. My fault, too."

At this point, I decided I needed to bring up the point of Annabeth avoiding saying 'father'.

"What happened to your dad? Is he...gone?" I said delicately. But, it didn't do any good. Atlanta curled up into a smaller ball and cried like she would never stop.

I rushed over to her.

"That's a touchy subject at the best of times" Frank said.

I turned my attention to Atlanta. "Lanta? I'm sorry. I just want to know what happened so we can help you."

I put my arm around her but she still kept crying.

Archie couldn't take it anymore. He finally yelled, "Which side are you people on? Are you gonna tell us what's going on or make us sit by while the best person on our team is crying her eyes out? Because that's what it feels like you're doing." We all nodded in frustrated agreement.

The other seven shared a look, deciding what they should do when finally Percy announced, "we'll tell you what's going on but first we're going to need to Iris-Message Nico and Reyna."

 **Sorry all. This story will get so much better. Also, reviews keep me going and on my toes. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Veronyca**


	5. Meant to be Her

**I apologise for the wait. Not many people are reviewing or following or liking so I was giving up on this fanfic. The previous chapter is a slightly improved version of chapters 4 &5 so yah... From now on, this story will be so much better!**

Meant to be Her

No PoV

"So, are you going to tell us what the Hades is going on?" Archie exploded at the Heroes.

Atlanta had been put to bed by Athena and Artemis and Hypnos helped her sleep. Meanwhile, the Seven had called Nico and Reyna who had just finished a quest with Thalia. Hermes opened a portal and they came through.

Thalia was wearing a dark gray shirt under a silvery-black jacket with a furry hood and silver spikes. She had long black pants, hunting boots and a silver bow slung over her shoulder. Nico was his usual Aviator jacket, shirt and pants with his Stygian sword at his side. Reyna was wearing her Praetorian clothes without the cape.

The seven introduced them and were about to start explaining to the seven minus Atlanta what happened.

Every one looked to Percy, Annabeth and Jason.

"Well, it's a bit scattered, but it started with a boy named," Percy chocked slightly as he said the name, "Luke Castellan."

* * *

"Atlanta's father was a Roman legacy, a grandson of Bellona, so she grew up at Camp Jupiter.

When she turned four, her father took her to Camp Half-Blood, where only Chiron, and her father knew who her mother was.

Her father taught sword fighting for a while until he decided to leave. He left her there for three years, until Annabeth, Thalia and Luke showed up.

The same age as Annabeth, they became close friends. But she became even closer with Luke, the eventual head councillor of the Hermes cabin, which Atlanta stayed in.

Eventually, the two became inseparable, fighting, training and eating together.

Then Atlanta stopped being an all-rounder. She started going home and seeing her dad, who had married another lady and she now had two half brothers. She was a summer only for a few years then became an all-rounder again.

She was Luke's shadow again, also loving Artemis and her Hunters, especially Zoë Nightshade, until one day, she just dissapeared from camp." Percy said.

Annabeth, seeing the strain on his face, took over, "we later found out she was working with Kronos."

"Atlanta would never do that." Odie defended.

"They didn't think that either, but she did." Hazel said.

Annabeth continued, "she and Luke had felt neglected by the gods and wanted to be free of them. She was originally going to be the host body of Kronos, but Luke stopped her before she could go into the Styx and went in himself.

He came out and it was Atlanta's job to bring him back to the base of the Titans and...force Kronos' essence into him.

That obviously wreaked havoc on her mental stability and so, only a few weeks later, Percy and I were battling Luke together but Ethan Nakamura, her cousin fell to his death, and she tried to save him."

Jason took over his scarred lips moving into action before Annabeth could continue the story. "We all thought she died, too, until she showed up on the Roman side of the battle and helped us win there.

Then she dissapeared when Hera and/or Juno, erased mine and Percy's memories and sent us to the opposite camp.

She showed up once during the fight against Gaea, to help fight on the Tartaurus side of the Doors of Death, then went back to live with her family."

"We thought we wouldn't see her again, but now we have, we're still a bit surprised she hadn't told you yet." Reyna helped her fellow Roman out.

"We understand. She thought we wouldn't trust her, but we do." Theresa said to voice the six's thoughts.

* * *

No PoV

"You didn't tell them about my dad, have you?" Asked Atlanta's faint voice from the door way.

Theresa shook her head. "They were waiting for you to tell it."

Atlanta smiled slightly and said, "The second Titan war had finished when my father told me that we were moving to Canada. I thought it was strange but I love my dad and my stepmother and half brothers lived there so it wasn't that bad.

"We moved in with them and my dad dissapeared a couple times, which made me sad and then, the following week my dad took me out. We went to an abandoned wear house. There was a box and the first thing I did was back into a wall. It was the box used to contain Kronos in Tartaurus and my dad was walking straight towards it. There was nothing I could do and I just stood there." Tears were running down her face as she remembered what happened to her father, her father whom she loved with her whole heart and she remembered being helpless.

Archie stood up and took her hand as she finished telling the story. "I felt so helpless and I tried not to think about it afterwards. Until Hermes showed up, I was doing pretty well, taking medicine to help me sleep.

"When we were riding here, Geroege and Martha,"

Herry interrupted her to ask a quick question. "Who?"

Atlanta, who seemed to be teared out, replied," the snakes on his caduceus. Anyway, they told me to act like I didn't know what was going on, and I think I did a pretty good job, though it was hard not to do and Annabeth on you guys at times and correct you about a name or give you some vital piece of info. Anyway, now, whenever we fight Kronos, I'm fighting my dad." She let out a sob and caved into Archie's chest, sobbing but not with any tears falling.

"So that's why Piper asked if you were okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Piper replied for her. " She probably only cut me off because she could tell I had my charmspeak ready to go if needed." She smiled.

Hera suddenly rushed into the room and said, panicked, "Kronos has been located. You must hurry!"

Then she left, earning a quick, immature and inaccurate imitation of Hera from Percy and Leo. It earned them a slap from Thalia.

"Let's go, you two."

 **Again, I am so sorry for those who are enjoying this. I was giving up! I will try to finish this. No more than 3 chapters, I'd say. Maybe 4.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE/FOLLOW!**

 **It would make my day. :)**

 **Veronyca**


	6. Forgive us

**Reyco brother/sister relationship in here.**

 **Prepare to be sad.**

Reyna's PoV

We are totally surrounded by monsters.

Kronos' giants are around us, circling.

"Split up. It's the only way to beat them." Annabeth says.

Jay nods and we spring into action.

I charge towards the nearest giant which looks almost like an overgrown polar bear, golden spear in hand. In the corner of my eye I see Nico, running towards the same giant.

I jab my spear into his leg and he roars with rage.

Using it as a distraction, Nico shadow travels onto the giant's shoulder, slicing his sword into its neck.

The giant, more irritated than hurt, hurls Nico off his shoulders.

"Nico!" I cried as he crashed into the ground and rolled, limp-bodied into the wall.

Furious, I throw my spear into the giant's heart and he dissolved into dust.

I sprint over to Nico and shake him gently. "Nico? Nico?! Wake up!" I whisper desperately.

Feeling as though this is a life or death situation, I try sending my strength to him and, to my relieved surprise, he starts groaning.

Slowly he gets up. "Reyna?" He asks groggily.

"Mmhm." I answer, smiling gently. Suddenly, his eyes widen in horror and I'm being flung across the room by another giant.

Nico screams my name. I crash into a pillar and hear something crack and a pain Sears through my side.

The earth rumbles as I tumble to the ground.

I open my eyes, though it hurts like Hades, and I see a blurry picture of a chasm opening up and swallowing the giant that hit me.

I realise that Nico did that and I fill with a kind of warmth I have only experienced with Hylla.

I slowly and painfully stand and limp towards Nico, using my spear for support.

"Reyna!" He cries in shock when he sees me, running towards me, not noticing the _dracnae_ sneaking up behind him.

I lift my spear and throw it, nailing the vampire right between the eyes, desolving into dust.

Nico luckily reaches me before I collapse from the pain that I should be able to fight off, as we are now unguarded and in the middle of a battlefield.

Four more monsters surrounded us, Nico lifts his free hand and tries to summon a skeleton, without succes,

The monsters are closing in on us, they suddenly dissipate and I realise that Atlanta, on her way to help her new friends had just saved our lives.

No PoV

Monsters are going down everywhere, the heroes taking them out as they come at them.

Nico was struggling to keep Reyna from falling over was being covered by Theresa and Thalia, shooting and killing any monsters that tried to get to the two injured demigods.

The battle raged on for what felt like an eternity, though really, it wasn't more than half and hour.

Soon, all the monsters were gone except Kronos.

The seventeen heroes lined up in front of him.

Atlanta walked towards him.

"There's nothing you can do to hurt me!" Kronos snarled at her.

Atlanta had a determined and sad look in her eyes as she punched Kronos over where a human heart would be.

Contact wasn't made. Instead, Atlanta's had dissapeared into the body, a bright flashed, causing the demigods to shield their eyes.

An unearthly scream emitted from Kronos as the light slightly faded and the demigods could see Atlanta straining to pull Kronos' spirit out of her father, the strain clear on her face.

She sank her other hand into him and yelled, "Give me back my dad!"

A bright, hot light flooded the ancient temple, temporarily blinding the demigods.

The light cleared, an old box creaked closed, closing Kronos' spirit inside and Atlanta being cradled by the man who was the host for Kronos.

He was gently rocking back and forth, stroking Atlanta's hair, brushing it out of her face.

Piper's PoV

Atlanta has never exactly been my friend, but I felt bad seeing the regret, guilt and heartbreak on her father's face as he silently cried over his daughter's lifeless body.

She died for us and I never apologised for arguing with her when I thought she was trying to get Jason to be her boyfriend.

Looking at us half bloods, I knew we all regretted something.

And now we could never know if she would forgive us.

 **This is more morbid than I thought it would come out...**

 **oh well!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE/FOLLOW!**

 **It would make my day. :)**

 **Veronyca**


End file.
